Bosom Buddies
" | image = 234TitleCard.png|English Title Card 234TitleCardFR.png|French Title Card | season = 2 | number = 34 | numberseries= 112 | airdate = April 18, 2016 (K2, Italy) August 27, 2016 (Super RTL, Germany) December 9, 2016 (Youtube) | writer = Hugo Gittard | storyboard = Pierre Violot | previous = "King of the Animal World" | next = "Tourists"}} " " (French: "Frères de Lait") is the thirty-fourth episode from season two of Zig & Sharko and the one hundred and twelfth episode overall. It was written by Hugo Gittard and storyboarded by Pierre Violot. Major Characters *Zig (baby, adult) *Sharko (adult only) *Marina (adult only) *Bernie (baby, adult) Main Characters *Gorilla *Monkey *Tiger *Crocodile Minor Characters *Koala *Elephant *Child Dolphin *Child Crab *Purple Octopus *Child Crab's Mom "Why are the hyena and the hermit crab such good friends? It turns out that in the past a would-be "mama" raised them side by side... " *Marina and Sharko are only seen at the beginning and end of the episode due to most of the episode being a flashback. *The outlines separating the two colors in Zig's fingers are visible in one or both hands several times throughout the episode; *'0:15 - 0:46 / 1:01 / 6:29 - 6:43 -' The outlines in Sharko's teeth are black instead of light grey; *'0:28 / 2:32 / 3:16 / 4:07 / 4:58 / 5:15 -' The outline of the shine in Zig's nose is visible; *'0:38 -' The inside of Marina's mouth is a different color than usual; *'0:46 -' Marina's starfish is on the wrong side of her head; *'0:46 -' All the bubbles pop before Marina touches them; *'0:46 -' Marina's thumb is layered below the bubble wrap in a few frames; *'0:49 / 1:00 -' The outline in Sharko's nostril that separates the two shades of color is visible; *'0:49 / 6:29 -' The outlines in Sharko's fins/arms that separate the two shades of grey are visible; *'0:52 -' Both Marina and the headband fall from behind the box instead of the inside; *'0:53 / 6:12 -' The bow is the same color as the headband as opposed to light pink; *'0:53 -' Marina's bra changes color when the headband falls on her head; *'1:07 -' The colors in Zig's nostril are inverted; *'1:07 -' Zig's tail is fully brown instead of it being only at the end of it; *'1:17 / 1:34 / 5:12 -' The outlines of the headband are black instead of pink; *'1:17 -' The outlines of the dress are black instead of orange; *'1:29 -' Zig's left ear is missing; *'1:39 / 3:33 / 4:01 -' Zig's fingers are brown instead of grey; *'1:47 -' The outlines in Zig's buck teeth are black instead of yellow; *'1:55 / 3:00 -' The inside of the gorilla's mouth is a different color than usual; *'1:55 -' Zig's left hand is disconnected from his left arm; *'2:02 / 4:04 -' Zig's mane is missing; *'2:09 -' The gorilla's lipstick is missing when the shot changes; *'2:26 -' The inside of Zig's mouth is a different color than usual; *'2:31 -' Zig's bottom lip phases through the chicken sculpture a little bit; *'2:37 -' Bernie's heard screaming while his mouth is not moving; *'2:56 / 4:07 -' The colors in Zig's nostrils are different than usual; *'2:56 / 3:14 / 4:43 / 5:20 -' Bernie has five legs instead of six; *'3:26 / 4:21 / 5:09 / 5:15 -' Zig's mane is different than usual; *'3:29 - 3:38 / 4:31 / 5:05 / 6:20 -' The inside of Bernie's mouth is a different color than usual; *'3:35 -' The left racket is layered above Bernie's shell; *'3:40 -' Zig's right leg is layered above his tail; *'3:53 -' Zig's tail is slightly disconnected from the rest of his body; *'3:56 -' Zig's heard laughing while his mouth is not moving; *'4:00 -' Zig's left foot is brown instead of grey; *'4:04 -' Both of Zig's feet are brown instead of grey; *'4:07 -' Zig's tail is layered below his legs; *'4:19 -' The elephant's back is slightly disjointed; *'4:39 -' The tiger's left ear is layered above his head; *'4:59 -' The outlines separating the two colors in the tiger's feet are visible; *'5:00 -' The tiger's tail is slightly disconnected from the rest of his body when he roars; *'5:02 -' The tiger's right leg is layered above his tail; *'5:02 -' A little bit of the tiger's tail can be seen below his left leg as he is walking, even though the latter is in front of the former; *'5:12 -' The outlines separating the two colors in the gorilla's right hand is not visible; *'5:15 -' The tiger's eyes move unnaturally; *'5:19 -' The gorilla's lipstick has visible outlines; *'5:25 -' Zig's finger is black; *'5:31 -' Zig's belly is grey instead of light brown; *'5:31 -' Bernie has four extra legs copypasted on top of his regular ones; *'5:49 -' Bernie's toungue is red instead of pink; *'6:00 - 6:15 -' The gorilla's eyelids are a different color than usual; *'6:02 -' The outline of Bernie's left eyelid is blue instead of black; *'6:29 -' Marina is holding the mirror the other way around; *'6:34 -' Marina's starfish changes positions from her previous shot; *'6:35 -' The headband phases through Marina's head. *'6:35 -' The pupils on Marina's starfish are black instead of yellow; *'6:37 -' Zig's tail is missing; *'6:37 -' The outlines that separate Zig's legs from his feet are visible; *'6:39 -' Bernie's eyes are black instead of blue; *'6:54 -' The dress is blue instead of orange; *'7:02 -' The headband phases through the gorilla's head; *'7:02 -' The empty space between the gorilla's right index finger and right thumb is colored for a few frames. 234 (1).png 234 (2).png 234 (3).png 234 (4).png 234 (5).png 234 (6).png 234 (7).png 234 (8).png 234 (9).png 234 (10).png 234 (11).png 234 (12).png 234 (13).png 234 (14).png 234 (15).png 234 (16).png 234 (17).png 234 (18).png 234 (19).png 234 (20).png 234 (21).png 234 (22).png 234 (23).png 234 (24).png 234 (25).png 234 (26).png 234 (27).png 234 (28).png 234 (29).png 234 (30).png 234 (31).png 234 (32).png 234 (33).png 234 (34).png 234 (35).png 234 (36).png 234 (37).png 234 (38).png 234 (39).png 234 (40).png 234 (41).png 234 (42).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2